Passion
by StandAlone86
Summary: Your face is unseen. Your name is unsaid. You hair, while messy, is specified in neither colour nor length. Your skin tone is your own. You body is that of a fit young man, but your height, though taller than Ruby's, is unspecified. This is your passionate moment with Ruby Rose.


**A.N.**

 **Ooh, boy. First RWBY fic, better not fuck it up, 'cause while I'll support the show but ultimately sit on the sidelines in the big "good or bad" debate, if I fuck this up then that won't matter. My fellow RWBY fans will tear my head off if I dare disgrace this glorious show...**

 **So why do I immediately start with a smut fic lewding our young Ruby?**

 **Fair warning, this fic is written in a second person perspective, unlike my usual third person. A challenge I've placed onto myself for this. You're more encouraged than most to imagine yourself as this OC, with the only restrictions being specified in the story, so have fun.**

 **~0~0~**

Your face is unseen. Your name is unsaid. You hair, while messy, is specified in neither colour nor length. Your skintone is your own. You body is that of a fit young man, but your height, though taller than Ruby's, is unspecified.

Your semblance, displacement, allows you to travel to nearby destinations at lightning speed, in short bursts. Not entirely dissimilar to the semblance of the young, red-tipped haired girl pinned rougly between you and the wall of the darkened dorm room, caught in your firey kiss.

Her small body squirms against yours, still clothed, much to your dismay.

She reaches both her hands between her body and yours, placing one at your abdomen and another against your chest, eagerly feeling the taught muscles hidden beneath your exposed skin.

Your hands, originally cupping her face, reach downwards, one taking a handful of the ass that caught your attention so early on, another grasping at her strong, smooth thigh from underneath her combat skirt. With not even a grunt you lift her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around you so as not to fall. Her combat skirt crumples between you as you push yourself further against her, moving your head downwards to train your lips on her slender neck.

She gasps, rather loudly, above you, and you silently thank Ozpin for having ensured the team dorms were sound proofed both inside and out, and that with the window closed not one student would hear either of you.

You hoist her up higher, trailing your mouth down her smooth skin, nudging against the neckline of her dress. Her arms, wrapped around your neck for support, now move to push against your chest. Her legs around your waist loosen with your grip on her as you help settle her on her feet.

Her hands reach behind her to grab at the dress zipper hidden underneath her oversized cloak, but stop a moment later, smirking slyly at you through the darkness.

"Care to do the honours?" Her soft voice takes on a light sultry tone you're not used to hearing, and it almost worries you just how natural it feels coming from her. Almost.

Without a second of thought, you step forward, placing one hand on her face and bringing her in for a soft kiss as your other hand snakes behind her, lingering low for a moment before rising.

Within moments her clothing falls to the ground, and she steps out in nothing but her high tights, combat boots, cloak and well-fitted underwear. Suddenly shy, she turns her face away, a clear blush matching her namesake as her hand grasps her other arm from in front, unknowingly squeezing her small yet rounded chest outwards slightly.

Your eyes gravitate to her breasts, the smooth silky skin peeking out from their constraints.

"Beautiful..." you utter, just loud enough to be heard. Her blush grows a brighter red and she turns her whole body away, her back to you as she pulls her cloaks hood up, covering her head.

With a light chuckle you step forward, pulling her cloak aside, leaning down and pressing your chest to her back, skin against skin. She gives a small squeak as your lips find her neck and your hands find her breasts, giving a small squeeze.

After giving her sufficient kisses and a good bit of groping of her soft flesh, she finally loosens up again, relaxing into your touch as you begin reaching lower. Your hands take hold of her thick stockings and begin pulling down. You trail kisses down her shoulder, arms, legs, as you lower your body down. You make quick work of her boots and she immediately steps out of both boots and stockings.

Now down to her underwear (cloak included) you shed your long tracksuit pants before closing the gap between you two again.

"Are we really gonna do it up there?" you hear her whisper against your lips, sounding perhaps a bit worried. A slight nudge of her shoulders direct your eyes toward her bed, suspended only by a few ropes and whatever other junk they could find. You couldn't not laugh at that.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who doesn't trust it. Oh no, my dear Ruby..." You grab at her small body, displacing yourself with her in your arms to directly opposite the beds, to the wall connected to the door, lifting her by her bare legs and dropping her softly onto the table present there. "I like you right here."

Before she can respond you place your hand in between her legs, rubbing at her underwear with the length of your middle and pointer finger. Her sudden moan is nothing short of music to your ears, and you continue to play with your little instrument.

You move her legs, resting them over your shoulders, allowing greater access as you slip her panties from hugging her gorgeous ass and hiding your goal to around her knees, over your head, tossed off her ankles to somewhere in the room.

You crouch down, your torso leaning over the desk as you press your lips against her lower lips, eliciting a delicious cry of arousal from the girl above you. You begin lapping at her folds in earnest, relishing in the sweet taste that you just know is because of your earlier ministrations and foreplay.

"Please," you hear her cry, "stop. I-I can't wait anymore."

You glance up at her adorable blushing face and can't help but fulfil her wish. You quickly graps the clasp of her bra from behind her, unlatching it and tossing it behind you, while your other hands gets itself busy with the prepared protection, tearing the wrapper with a little bit of effort.

Your boxers hit the ground, and you take a second to turn away, kicking it off into a dark corner of the dorm room. You turn back to find Ruby with the condom, apparently snatched it from your hands without you noticing.

"May I?" she asked, the innocent tone put on betraying the lust-filled connotations of her simple request.

You nod, a sly grin adorning your face as you pull her closer. You look deep into her silver-grey eyes as her hands reach down, tentatively brushing against your rapidly hardening self. You can't help but break eye contact, closing your eyes with a sharp intake as her hands finally take hold of your length. You feel the condom slowly roll over your skin a moment later. You look back into her eyes and smile softly.

With your length lined up with Ruby's entrance, you waste no time in pushing yourself into her warm insides. She gasps, moans, as her walls involuntarily constrict around you, much to your immediate pleasure. You keep yourself pushing until your pelvis connects with hers, where she suddenly cries out.

"Ruby?" Your voice was laced with all the concern you had for her well-being as she shivers against you, her face twisted in clear pain. Eventually she lifts her face, looking directly into your eyes with her beautiful, slightly pained irises.

"I'm okay, it's just bigger than I expected."

She gyrates her hips against you, a moan immediately forming out of her soft lips. You merely nod, pressing your lips into hers as you begin to pull yourself from her folds.

You remove yourself halfway from her warmth before pushing yourself as fast as you dared back into her. Her cry this time sounded immediately more so like that of pleasure than of pain like her original cry. She still tensed against you as you continued thrusting, setting yourself a moderately slow pace.

Your teeth graze against her neck and she lets out another moan alongside her breathy whimpers of pleasure and gradually receding pain. Choosing to speed your process slightly, you pick the small girl up off of the table, holding her close in your arms, elevated off the ground. Her cloak, which even now she refuses to take off, brushes against your legs.

Your lips capture hers once again as you speed up your pace, using your strength to control her fall against you while letting gravity do most of the work. She cries out again at the sudden change in pace and position, but continues to cling on as you suddenly push her into the wall between the desk and beds.

Seemingly finding her footing in the situation, she begins pushing back against your lips, raising her body slightly with her arms over your shoulders before dropping herself back down, allowing more of you to leave before pushing back inside her.

You hear a slight thud, noticing a moment later her elbow pushing you two from the wall. You put more strength into keeping her in your arms when you suddenly feel yourself weightless and off the ground.

When you finally feel the ground again, it happens to be with your back, Ruby above you with both arms holding yours above your head as her lips attack you in a hungry fervour that you're quick to return despite your surprise.

She once again starts raising herself off of your length, plunging herself back down before all of you exits her folds. She keeps your hands held above you, her hands at your wrists, with a surprising strength as her hips bounce, her soft ass pushing against you momentarily before rising again, only to return once more.

"Taking control here huh?" you manage out between her forceful kisses, the smirk obvious on your face.

"I like control." Her response was short, simple, and worked for you.

"So do I..."

Before she could blink you had her positioned under you, pinned down against the mattress below her own bed. Realising where you had placed them, she spoke up again.

"Weiss is gonna kill us if she finds out!"

You grabbed her wrists, dragging them above her head not unlike how she did so with you, though this time you managed to hold them in place with just one arm.

"Then don't tell her."

Positioned between her legs, you lift one of her legs to around your waist, the other following through her own actions.

You attack her neck once more with hard kisses and grazing teeth, this time biting down into her soft flesh as you begin thrusting again. Her moans return louder than when he first entered, but without a hint of the original pain. Spurred on by her moans in your ear, you press your body tightly against her, your chest to hers as you thrust harder up into her body.

She tenses and cries but all in the pleasure that proves music to your ears and spurs you into harder thrusts. Eventually you feel yourself slow down, the building pleasure from earlier building up to a final crescendo as her slick walls suddenly contract hard around you. Her grip on you tightens ten-fold as you feel her shudder against you, her own juices leaking with one final cry from her. While you manage to hold your voice in, you can't keep your seed in. You feel it leave your length at a greater rate than you had ever experiences previously, and with a shudder of your own you collapse, barely extracting yourself from Ruby before your arms give out.

Laying side by side, she slides one hand up your body, from hip to chest, resting her head alongside the hand on your chest.

"If Weiss finds out, I'm throwing you under the bus."

You laugh. "I'll just deny it. You're the leader of your group, but I'm not the leader of mine. It's not my job to make decisions like these."

"It's a dumb decision that a leader wouldn't make, so I'm still more believable here!"

"But as a leader, Rubes, you're supposed to take charge of the situation," you leaned in close to her ear, "and keep it."

She punched your arm lightly, despite her bright smile lighting up the room.

"Fuck you."

 **~0~0~**


End file.
